Athens
by Mago V
Summary: The Athenians and the other Greek city state's armies have been called by the Spartans to help resolve a Helot revolt, but with Athens and Sparta's shaky ties was inviting the Greek worlds largest and well equipped army a wise decision of the Oligarchs of Sparta, even if their warriors have the advantage of training? This is a retelling of the Peloponnesian War.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Percy Jackson version of the Peloponnesian war, some of you might be surprised in later chapters but everything I do, for example, making Percy from Corinth, not Sparta, is based on historical facts. This is the first of three historical Greek stories that i'm planning on doing the three wars between the greek city states before the macedonian conquest.**

 **Malcolm**

"Curse those Spartans, and curse them properly." I yelled as I entered the officers tent throwing my helmet to the ground. Onias Callis, a lieutenant of the cavalry who was stationed under me stood in front of me. Onias and I had a somewhat strained relationship but we knew each other since joining the officer corp.

My father was a member of the Boule, a sort of ruling comtee that preceded over the democratic meetings of Athens, the city state of which I fought for. Onias was from a wealthy merchant family, the only child before his mother died after catching a disease. After the tragedy occurred my father agreed to take him when his father traveled across the mediterranean looking for a market for his wares.

Of course my father could take care of another mouth besides me and my sister Annabeth, well, it wasn't actually him, but our servants who raised the three of us.

Even though our backgrounds and our daily routines were practically the same the three of us had almost nothing in common.

Onias was outgoing, always the one to get the three of us into trouble he never seemed to grow out of his adventurous personality. I guess that's why he joined the cavalry. He was always an avid explorer and seemed to get along with everyone. I suppose it might be hereditary as his father was a successful merchant.

My sister on the other hand seemed too attached to the two of us, she didn't have the personality of the outgoing and inquisitive Onias but she was just as intrigued by the world outside of our manor as Onias was, but instead of the aggressive, and oftentimes clumsy, nature of Onias, she had a much more quiet interest in the world.

My father had hired the same tutor for all three of us, while he didn't feel that Annabeth, being a girl, would have the use for an education he agreed to pay the tudor for the three of us all the same.

The three of us received different types of an education, while Annabeth learned a little bit of everything her studies tended to focus mainly on weaving crafts music or other such aesthetics.

Onias was taught mainly economics and read and write, useful talents in a mercantile trade. He would always complain about it later saying that he didn't want to be a merchant but didn't go any farther than that as Annabeth would usually complain even more.

I was taught a little bit of everything but my father made sure to load my curriculum with topics that focused on politics and philosophy. My tutor however also took it upon himself to teach me other useful skills, such as debate, algebra, and riding. The riding was what really turned my life around though.

"Malcolm," Onias's voice broke me out of the past. "They didn't want our help?" he asked leaning his lance against his side he rose his helmet.

"Of course not I grumbled throwing my gauntlets off. "All of their allies were permitted to stay besides us!"

"That's not to be surprising sir, Sparta has always been suspicious of Athens, and it sure doesn't help that our army is twice the size of all of the others armies sent from the other city states."

"I know, I know, you don't need to lecture me on diplomatic relations, Im well aware of the strifes between our two cities." I said throwing myself on an improvised chair, an empty barrel of food provisions.

I looked back at my old friend, "I'm sorry I said dropping the edge in my voice I didnt realise I had." I just wanted to get this over with quickly," Onias arched an eyebrow enclining me to go on. I sighed raising both of my hands in the air, "After we settle things here the council wants me to head to Megara to help secure an alliance.

"That's on our route back to Athens, sir. You can ride ahead of us when we return from this helot uprising, it shouldn't take to long."

"One can hope Onias, One can hope." I said my gaze drifting back to my discarded helmet.


	2. Chapter 2

The meeting I had with the leader of Megara went well, despite their loyalty to their other allies such as Sparta, Micheal and the rest of Megara had a bigger and more prominent problem to deal with. Namly Corinth.

The two city states had gone to war, as Michael explained Sparta refused to intervene as they had bigger problems to deal with, and that they were officially allied with both of the two warring city states. So Megara, realizing the strained relations between Athens and Corinth petitioned for our aid. Nicias, the other representative of Athens, and I made a case for Megara to exit the Peloponnesian league, a form of alliances ruled over by Sparta for the sake of time was what it was, this action caused even more strife between Athens and Sparta and I had barely returned to Athens when I heard that it was war.

The first part of the Peloponnesian war was quiet for me, I was stationed inside of the city of Athens for reserve duty. I was okay with this as it meant I had more time to drill the small regiment of cavalry I was in charge of.

Onias, on the other hand, had mixed feelings on it. After news of of the Athenian defeat at Tanagra had reached Athens Onias began to grow detached, almost somber. I remember one particular instant where he failed to sound a charge.

I gritted my teeth, of course this wasn't a real battle and it wasn't as if failing to sound a charge would be the worst mistake on the field of battle, but still, I couldn't help but be irritated by this.

After practicing drill the two of us returned to the manor we grew up in we're my sister was waiting fo us.

"Your late." she said greeting us outside of the main entrance.

"I apologize," I said casting a glare at Onias, "there was a little bit of a mishap today."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes clearly suspicious of that excuse but didn't mention the matter again.

"Whatever, diners ready." She said leaving us in the middle of the foyer.

I sighed taking my place at the head of the table, our father had died only a few days before Onias and I left on our mission so it was a relatively new feeling of power and control. The council had given him a proper funeral on the day before the two of us departed giving me not a lot of time to mourn.

The intoxicating aroma of the dinner made by my sister, or more likely the servants who remained in employment, brought me back to the present, pork marinated in an olive oil sauce served with a goblet of aged red wine.

Annabeth looked at the two of us a look of disappointment spreading across her face. Guess what I've heard from Eriboea."

I raised an eyebrow while Onias mocked rolled his eyes, "Annabeth partaking in gossip? What has the world come to."

I cleared my throat glaring at Onias, sure gossip wasn't the most socially acceptable usage of ones free time, but it's not as he was one to speak.

"Anyway," Annabeth said ignoring Onias's earlier comment while slicing the piglet into thin strips "she told me that the same rank in the navy gets paid more than a land commission." Annabeth said letting that sink in before she passed the platter with the piglet n it to Onias, "Now I understand your predicament Onias," she said barely looking at the man, "However it seems with our father's reputation and your advanced educational status," she said turning to face me her normally calm grey eyes seemed to penetrate my soul. "You could have been a captain of your own ship."

I took the platter that Onias had passed me an turned my gaze towards the piglet to avoid looking into her eyes. "We already have a large enough navy, the only city state that would dare attack us via the sea is Corinth, and they had Megara to deal with."

"Still," Annabeth sighed, "four drachma a day isn't very much."

I rolled my eyes, while it was true it was nowhere near what we used to make when father was alive, four drachmas a day was more than what the average Athenian would make in a week.

"I guess it can't be helped." Annabeth said rising from the table, "besides, you said you were going to teach me how to ride today.

I almost choked on an olive pit, sure I told her that, but only as a means to get her off of my back about finding a wife. The most aggravating thing about that discussion was how it started as my father trying to get her married. I didn't really care all that much either way but agreed with father for the sake of obedience, as soon as father and I told her that she should try to settle down she's been bugging me constantly to teach her how to ride.

"Can it wait until tomorrow?" I asked rubbing my brow desperately trying to find a way out of spending any more time with either of them.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes smoothing her peplos "is it by any chance to meet up with a Kyrios of a girl you fancy?"

I gritted my teeth knowing one way or the other that there was no easy way out of this, fine I said pushing the silver away before standing up. "Do you mind if i take Highlander I asked Onias who was still engaged with the meal. "No, but dont you think Annabeth should start off on a less… rambunctious horse.

I saw Annabeth's eyes sparkle at this but I waved my hand, "it's fine Onias, I'll be taking Highlander, Annabeth can take Onyx."

Onias raised an eyebrow at this, "Your letting someone else ride _your_ horse?" I shrugged his surprise off, "Onias, just because I won't let you ride her, doesn't mean I won't let my sister ride Onyx

Onias feigned a look of betrayal, clasping his hands over his heart before returning his attention back towards the food in front of I gave my sister a brief rundown on how to control and handle a horse I took her on a test ride down to the neerbye my sister was getting the hang of things, remarkably fast, I was busy keeping Highlander on the trail, Onias and I had ridden on this trail multiple times before, that being one of the reasons i took it, i figured Onyx would have the route memorized in her muscles by now, Highlander would always find a new path to try to follow instead.

While Highlander had more raw strength and stamina then other horses, by far, I prefered a calm and alert horse.

"So about the war." Annabeth asked as she rode up next to me "who do you think will win?"

I grimaced as I gripped Highlander's reins tighter than I had been previously, "I assume you want an unbiased opinion?"

Annabeth nodded, of course she did.

"I'm not sure, Sparta has a foothold in Boeotia if they press on the attack things could end badly."

Annabeth stayed riding next to me, both of us were silent for a couple of minutes before she broke the silence. "Hey if we do loose that would free up some time for you to teach me archery or find yourself a wife."

I groaned pressing my left hand against my forehead, sure spending time with her was fun, sometimes, but not when the only things she wants to talk about are me getting married, or her learning how to better stab things. "Come on." I said turning Highlander around, "it's getting late, and I want to finish up going over the training regime tomorrow before I hit the sack."

"Fine." Annabeth responded but make sure it's not too long, the servants get annoyed if they don't know how long their going to have to keep the food prepared for."

I chuckled a bit at this and the two of us rode back to our manor together.

 **The average pay for a public servant was one drachma a day, so I bolstered it up a bit for a higher office and in the military. Plus two twos make four.**

 **A Kyrios was the head of a household in ancient Athens, they would tell her potential suitors that he was allowing the female relative, usually their daughter, to be married.**

 **Thank you for listening to this and for those of you who know more about this than me feel free to flame me and question my worth as a person with an interest in history. Just for misinterpreted historical facts I do have feelings. Even though as this series continues some of you may begin to doubt this.**


	3. The Prince

The following days went better, on one in particular in place of drilling the recruits I had them set up straw training dummies armed in the traditional in the traditional greek hoplite manner, a linothorax covering the torso area and a pileus helmet at the top.

The dummies were deployed facing away from the cavalry recruits as to resemble a successful flanking maneuver, how some of these raw recruits would ever pull off such a procedure I tried not to think of. Instead I mainly focused on those who seemed somewhat competent.

I cursed my luck, all of the good fighters had been assigned actual militaristic positions, and me, I was stuck home in Athens watching over a bunch of new recruits while the majority of the army was successfully regaining their face after their crushing defeat at Tanagra.

I shook my head as Onias rode up besides me "I'm assuming you want us to try crashing into them in a wedge formation again?" his xyston, a twelve foot long riding lance, gripped in his right hand while he grasped his horses reins in his left.

I grimaced as I thought back to the last time I had them do that, lets just say that the results had not been pretty. "I dont know," I said my gaze scanning the group of merchant and farmers sons, or really anyone who had saved up enough money to buy a horse, not trained professional riders. But more of a flock of the bottom of the stream in accordance to recruits.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." I said turning Onyx around to find myself a viewpoint to watch, "I want you to focus on the hit and fall back basic, drill it into them that their not stay in prolonged combat with any infantry, especially spearmen."

Onias chuckled, "training them to avoid that, that should be easy, it's just that doing that is going to be hard in hoplite warfare." Anyway I have something to talk to you about." Onias said suddenly donning a more serious tone.

"After the training, were going to need all of the time we have." I said touring my gaze towards the field.

"Eye, captain." Onias said, his cheerful and confident persona back. "I'll run them ragged." He said before spurring Nightmare of towards the group.

I returned to a hill that overlooked the practice field and in no time Onias had fulfilled his promise and ordered the cavalry to charge the practice dummies over and over again until all that was left were piles of hey and armor scattering the field.

 **Thebes**

 **Prince Nico**

"Finally." I thought to myself after days of traveling through the valleys and hills of Greece, a city, even a walled city, was a sight for sore eyes.

I suppose I should get the introduction out of the way if I'm going to be recording my thoughts down here, The names Nico Fletcher and Im the crown prince of the citystate of Sparta. Next you're probably going to wonder what such an important person was doing in a provincial backwater region like Boeotia.

It turns out Athens wants to go to war, a silly thought, but their expanding empire building has put more than enough pressure on the rest of the city states to either fall to their demands or or to take up arms and halt their expansion.

My father, the king Lee Fletcher had sent me and my twin sister Thaila to the capital of the Boeotia region to come to some sort of understanding.

Our small group including Thaila a couple of guards and I had stopped outside of the walls of Thebes and waited for the gates to be opened.

As we were brought through the city I noticed most of the citizenry cast wry glances at us, I suppose it couldn't be helped, we were the ones who deprived their city of the influence it once had as the head of the Boeotian league so in some sense they had a right to despise the Spartans.

Why was I trying to get them to join our alliance then? Simple, While Athens had an unbeatable navy there ground soldiers were less competent, and in order to fully capitalise on the fact of Spartan superiority our father had told us to get the Thebans to allow us to use their territory as a foothold to approach Athens from.

After climbing the steps to the acropolis the Theban guards took me and my sister into a meeting house where the oligarchy of Thebes were amongst themselves already in deep discussion.

Then a well dressed member of the court noticed our intrusion and made his way over to us, along with a fellow who stuck out like a sore thumb, a soldier of some sort by the looks of his dress, a bronze musculata and greves, I smiled at least _some_ of their politics make sense. Both of them had short curly blonde hair and a type of build that showed that if given the others training schedule the politician would be in good shape as well.

"I'm Pollux Codros," the politician said extending his hand for me to shake "and this is my brother Castor." Pollux said gesturing to the soldier "the generall of our forces here, if this alliance goes well i do hope you don't work him to hard."Pollux said withdrawing his hand.

"Prince Nico." Castor said nodding "It will be a pleasure to work with you should the chance arise."

I smiled and introduced Thaila before the rest of the council called to order.

"Well then," Pollux said smiling, "lets see if you'll get your alliance."

 **Sorry for the short chapter, usually they'll be a bit longer but I wanted to get the feeling out for readers who aren't sure if they'll want to commit to reading the lengthier chapters. Also im trying to find a beta reader so expects some mistakes and if you have a suggestion or want to beta read yourself please don't hesitate to ask. Thank you all.**


	4. The King

Sorry for the short chapter, usually they'll be a bit longer but I wanted to get the feeling out for readers who aren't sure if they'll want to commit to reading the lengthier chapters. Also im trying to find a beta reader so expects some mistakes and if you have a suggestion or want to beta read yourself please don't hesitate to ask. Thank you all.

"Why in the name of Hades should we ally ourselves with Sparta," one of the Thebean politicians said stepping into the center of the room, "the last thing you did for us was limit our power, if you wanted to put a halt on the Athenian empires growth than why in the name of Zeus would you suspend our power, were the only city state in Bootea that can stand up to the empire, but no sparta decided it was better to let Athens run wild just so they can save face. Now tell me gentlemen of Thebes, what sort of lunatic do the same in Sparta's situation so that I can have a private word with them outside so this whole farce can be dealt with as quickly as it deserves, no thank you Sparta if you want war you can have it on your own." The politician said scanning the room challenging anyone to meet his gaze.

That's when Pollux stepped forward along with another figure except this one wasn't his brother. This one seemed to have persian blood in him, not surprising considering Thebes joined Persia in the Greco Persian war, but i kept that to myself, black hair and a skinny frame unlike that of Pollux who was the one to speak.

"Now hold on, while my companion speaks the truth, he is forgetting the fact that we are closer to Athens then any other city state in this war so far…"

"Exactly" the earlier politician said trying to regain his authority.

"Im not finished," Pollux said raising a hand, "even if Athens is our biggest threat acting with Sparta and Corinth would be in our best interests, if Sparta and Corinth fall who do you think will be next even if Thebes and the rest of Boeotia does align themselves with Athens.

There was a moment of silence following Pollux's speech, even the opposing politician had to recognize that Pollux's argument had made the most sense.

So what if they will," another politician said stepping forward, "you've forgotten one minor detail, he said walking around the centre of the room challenging the gaze of anyone who he thought was opposing him. "We our a pilgrimage destination, while we may be able to handle the other Boeotia cities, Athens is out of the question.

"Well if that's the case then what do you propose we do? Another politician asked stepping forward, "we have almost no army, Thebes was completely devastated in the last war."

All eyes turned on me and Thaila, "um of course we have a plan." I said desperately looking at Thaila to back me up, "field up as big an army you can muster from thebes and the surrounding city states and have them act as a distraction, then the combined armies of Sparta and Corinth can sweep in from the south."

The half persian stepped forward folding his arms, "that doesn't seem what I would expect from a Spartan," he said in a mocking tone.

"Relax Ethan." Castor, the brother of the first polutiotion, Pollux, said, "While I don't agree with the Spartans views on a lot of issues, i think that can be said for the majority of us hear, I must admit that they have a point, the biggest threat facing Thebes is indeed the expansion of the Athenian empire, I say we strike as quickly as possible." Castor said raising his spear.

This earned him a round of applause from the more zealous war hawks of the group, including my sister, I had to remain strained from doing so as well as I didn't want to show any favoritism towards any faction.

Than more and more speeches came and went, to be honest I didn't pay that much attention to any of them, I mostly stood back from the center of the room and spoke with Thaila and Castor who had made his way other to us after his first and final speech in front of the council for the remainder of the evening.

"So, how did the revolt end, were my soldiers of any use?"

I smiled politely, remembering the disturbance that had occurred before I had departed for Thebes. "Yes, everything went fine, even after we sent the Athenians home. Although our sources say that the Athenians gave some of the helots sanctuary in a coastal town, but that can't be helped."

Castor smiled "eye, that sounds like an Athenian ploy, I dont think youll have to wait to long before you can go back home with our alliance secured."

Thaila and I boh raised an eyebrow at this, "I thought we would be able to leave first thing in the morning." Thaila said with me adding in I don't think I should be away from the Capital any longer than absolutely necessary."

"And besides where would we sleep," I added, desperately wanting to be back inside of my own city.

Castor looked behind him back into the crowd of politicians, "it wouldn't be wise to leave before a deal is cut, a few of the more hesitant politicians might think that as some sign of weakness."

I cursed silently, "Corinth wasn't this hard to persuade." I added as Castor turned his attention back to us.

"Corinth wasn't striped of its title and pristiege by their supposed ally. Nor had it its military or navy reduced."

I bit back my tongue trying to avoid saying anything that might put our future alliance in jeopardy, but Castor let a good natured smile cross across his face,

"Don't worry, you two can stay with my brother, I don't mind sleeping in the barracks, as a captain I have a nice and cozy little room."

I looked at Thaila for help to get a way out but she just looked at me and shrugged her shoulders "It's too late to head out now, we might as well stay the night and see how things are in the morning."

I sighed, "you're right, like always." I said before before turning back to Castor, "Thank you for your hospitality."

Castor smiled, "Don't mention it. Come on, I don't need to stay here for the entire thing anyway." he said as turned towards the entrance before looking back, a look of hesitation spread across his face.

"Do you need to stay for a bit longer?" I asked before I noticed who his gaze was settled on.

Castor regained his composure, "I should probably inform Pollux of this arrangement." he said more to himself than me.

"Go ahead," I said.

"I'll be back in a minute, than we can leave." he said before weaving his way through the crowd towards Ethan.

I turned to face Thaila who had an amused look on her face, "That's not his brother I said confused."

It took a little bit longer before we reached Pollux's manor, it was a homely little place two bedrooms a kitchen and two separate siting lounges, Castor told us that this was one of the more accommodating houses and Thaila and I were forced to believe that as the only other house we had been in was our families mansion which consisted of four separate bedrooms, two dining rooms, one for the women and another for the men, four bathhouses a kitchen and three sitting rooms that connected to a stable.

But I digress, that is to say the accommodations we were provided were completely adequate.

"This is where you will be staying." Castor said as he led us through the manor, I apologise for the treatment, visiting royalty would usually be given much more appropriate accommodations, but well…" he said traveling off, presumably to avoid further discussion, but his tone and our past conversations made it clear what he was thinking, "we're not about to give the traitors of Thebes any special treatment."

Thaila smiled, "it will be fine, right Nico?" she said glaring at me, making it seem more like a demand then a question.

"Of course, it will do just fine." I said as Castor led us into our room.

Both Thaila and I looked around the rom, it wasn't anything special, two medium sized beds, for some reason, a small bathhouse and a small closet door that Castor noticed me looking at and smiled.

"Nothing in there, just my backup Kopis and some armor, I keep most of my equipment in the barracks but, well you never know who might try to break into a well furnished mansion.

I nodded, we had the same problem, I would imagine, but a couple well armed guards tended to keep the unwelcome visitors out.

"If that will be all I must take my leave of you, the servant will be around to take care of you, diner will be served around the time Pollux returns, so I took it upon myself to tell the servant to prepare you a tray of olives and cheeses to old you over until the cook whips you up something, until later." Castor said saluting the two of us before he presumably returned to the meating.

The two of us started to accommodate ourselves, I took of the armor I was wearing while Thaila sat on the far bed, staring off through one of the new glass windows, Phoenician no doubt, before turning to me, "when do you think well be able to return home?"

I looked over to her, still in the midst of taking off my musculata, "hopefully tomorrow."

Thaila turned to look at me opening her mouth to respond before I was pulled awake, my dream of evens past faded.

"Prince Nico, your father wants you in his study right away." one of our many servants said standing in the doorway into my room.

"Go away," I said rubbing the tiredness from my eyes.

Whatever," the guard said "I'll just tell King Fletcher you couldn't be bothered to attend ," the guard added closing the door with force.

I realized that this wouldn't end well, so I half-heartedly struggled out of bed calling after the guard that I was coming.

Navigating through the manors halls and around the servants had gotten easier as I realised that applying enough royal charm and intimidation the servants and lesser of the guards would part before me if I seemed to be in a hurry.

I arrived in my father's study about the same time that my sister, Thaila,

He called for you too?" she asked me before the doors, surprised.

I nodded, if he had summoned both of us it couldn't be about that time I ditched studying with Xanthippus to go hunting with the rest of the noble's children.

I shrugged not wanting to let Thaila in on my not so uncommon liaisons.

"It must be about Thebes." Thaila said looking around to make sure no one was within listening distance.

That made sense, it would be the only reason why our father would have called for the both of us as we were both the people to travel to Thebes.

"Well only one way to find out." I said facing Thaila before we pushed open the double doors and entered side by side.

 **Again, if my depiction of an ancient classical Greek house isn't up to your standards feel free make me question my life's choice of making historically accurate stories. I don't mind. There was a little hiccup in downloading this chapter, all is better now though.**


	5. Corinth

**Now for the part most of you were waiting for.**

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Corinth**

"How was Athens?" I asked atop the acropolis gazing down on the construction sight of the temple of Isthmia was being rebuilt on the isthmus of Corinth of the new temple.

Grover, that is my long time friend who had just returned from a trip to Athens shrugged and followed my gaze standing next to my side. "It wasn't bad," he said shielding his eyes as we both continued to watch the construction of the new temple to Poseidon. "I got to meet up with some friends of mine."

I smiled, Grover was an Athenian whose family had sent him to Corinth to study Corinthian Navel tactics, sure it was a bit unorthodox considering the war between our two cities but Grover's family were rich enough to be able to buy a place for him to study at and live in a fairly well kept apartment.

"Trading information about the activities of Corinthian military movements?" I asked kidding of course.

Grover looked hurt for a while before he realised I was being sarcastic, "All of them." he said grinning wickedly. "But don't worry he said donning a more serious face, only with a cavalry captains sister, not him or there adopted brother whos also a lieutenant in the same division."

The way he said it made me wonder if he was actually joking.

"All that said," Grover said turning to face me leaning against the stone masonry, "I am glad to be back, Athens can make me…" he trailed off looking around the rocky outcrop we were on, "uncomfortable to say the least with their visions of imperialism."

I was surprised at this, sure I knew that Grover was a simplistic man of humble nature, but coming from Athens to study Naval tactics seemed to scream that he had visions of imperialism, expanding the sphere of influence of Athens by the sea tended to be what Athenian were all about.

"Truth be told, I think I would rather stay in Corinth until hostilities have ceased." Grover said refusing to meet my gaze before he returned to staring out over the isthmus.

I thought for awhile about Grovers predicament before I remembered that I had a meeting to attend with a couple of other Naval officers the admiral and the council of Corinth.

"Excuse me," I said stepping back from Grover, I have to attend a council meeting with some of the higher officers."

Grover continued to stare out towards the horizon, "if war escalates I don't suppose Ill be allowed to observe any more of you Navy without arousing suspicion."

I stood still for a moment picturing myself in Grovers position as a young Naval student in Athens and felt a surge of pity for him. "That probably is correct I said, but hey, you got to see some action when we were fighting Megera." I said trying to cheer him up.

Grover turned to face me and smiled for a bit before returning his attention back on the horizon. "Yeah I did, didn't I. Thanks for everything Percy. Even when I do return to Athens I'll never forget your hospitality."

"Do you hear yourself!" an oligarch of Corinth yelled in the Agora, a meeting place that housed political debates and discussions, "Athens is busy fighting the Thebans, their coastline is completely undefended."

"You do remember the Athenian navy is without a doubt the most powerful in the Aegean." The admiral of the Corinthian Navy asked.

"With _our_ design." another Corinthian politician shouted up.

The admiral sighed, "Fine, I see your point, but I don't want to loose all of our defensive power here in case Argos decides to launch an attack against us while our entire Navy is gone fighting Athens."

The politician nodded, "I suppose that would be for the best, but how many ships do you think you can spare?"

The admiral remained silent for a while, presumably thinking, ""I can give you forty."

The debate whisked on from there until the Admiral led me and the other captains out of the Agora while the other politicians filed out some stopping to talk amongst themselves.

I hope you don't mind taking up this assignment Perseus." The admiral said in a hushed voice, "I realise that your time for reserve duty is almost here, but none of the politicians would be happy if I sent one of the junior officers, they want either me as the admiral of the Corinthian Navy or you as a son of Poseidon."

"Oh come now," I said mocking the usual level headed leader of the Navy, "surely you don't believe the old rumors."

The admiral coughed, visibly displeased at having his beliefs questioned, even be it in jest. " _I_ don't, but rumors have a habit of residing with just about anyone who will listen."

I cracked a smile, the admiral was just as superstitious as ever, still the expedition was a chance in a lifetime, a chance to prove my worth for promotion.

"I don't expect a decision right this minute," The admiral continued on as the two of us made our way back to the drydocks, "but just know that you're my first choice for this assignment, if your successful, who knows how far your career will be launched?"

I let his words sink in, the rest of the way back towards the drydock the two of us passed in silence, the admiral leaving after to return home after he gave a short briefing to the other naval officers.

I took this as an opportunity to inspect my ship as the other captains had all done so before our return.

My ship, the Amyntas was your typical Greek trireme, three rows of oars rowed by around two hundred rowers and a main mast in the ships centre. Along with the rowers each ship had a small detachment of marines assigned with it to defend the ship from boarding and to board enemy ships, all in all it was a small little team of elite soldiers we had.

As I went over the ship I came across Tyson, The lieutenant in charge of the marines on the Amyntas. Tyson was a strong young son of family who had fallen out of the cities good graces, still wealthy enough to afford to send him to officers school he had a lot of pressure on his shoulders.

"Percy," he said slapping me on the back, a little too hard as I almost doubled over in discomfort, "I was beginning to think the politicians had you guys all replaced in favor of others."

I sighed, Tyson could be a little much sometimes but he always meant well, "No I'm still here," I said stepping away from Tyson to turn to face him. "It does seem as though we'll be heading out again though." I said before informing him of the admirals suggestion.

Tyson arched an eyebrow, "another expedition? And your to lead it, sounds like a career making opportunity."

I smiled, the inevitable outcome did seem rather clear cut, but still there was a small section of my conscious that worried about the city, with the forces divided, _if the Athenians did manage to launch an assault against Corinth_ , I shook my head and refused to think about it. They were already held up in the north by the Boeotians and Spartan reinforcements were due any day now, if we wanted any part of their glory we had to act now.

I smiled good naturedly at Tyson, "Maybe, but I know for one thing I can't do it without you."

Tyson sniffed and wiped his eyes, while most officers would find him undisciplined and overly emotional, I found this enduring, I spent practically my entire life with cold detached commanders, it was refreshing to see a display of emotions once in a while.

I clasped Tyson's shoulder, "I'm sure it's just a matter of time now that we're heading to Athens before they seek terms now that we're headed out." I said reassuring the marine commander.

It turns out, I was to be surprised on the status of the Athenians.


	6. The Sea

**Again sorry for the short chapter, also be warned, this is where this story starts to be less accurate in the terms of history, it will still be based completely on the events of the war but some of the more minor details, such as the number of soldiers, battle formations and the like.**

"Captain, the wind so far is favorable, we're currently within eyesight of Piraeus and should be able to see Athens before nightfall."

I allowed myself a smile of satisfaction, so far everything was going according to plan, the day of my departure Corinth received news, Athens had sent a force of two hundred ships to aid a futile revolt in egypt and the council had received word that the Persians were one strike away from eliminating their army.

And now our fleet of forty triremes was sailing at top speed towards the weekend aggressor in all of this.

"Thank you lieutenant." I said dismissing my second in command while I mad my way to the prow of the ship and looked over at the horizon and sure enough specks of green illuminated the otherwise blank canvas of pale blue water.

I loved this, the feeling of the sea spray and the wind tearing at any part of exposed skin didn't bother me at all, in fact it almost seemed to rejuvenate me. I thought about this for a while silently thanking all the gods I could think of for being born in Corinth, none of the other great city states could hold a candle to the greatness of it.

I shook my head, there would be time to praise my home state later right now I had to keep my mind on our surroundings planing quick escape routes or battlefield plans to help in case of a Athenian fleet was patrolling the waters.

While the Piraeus were under Athenian control, the majority of the garrison in the islands were all conscripted as part of the egyption rebellion, or thats the information we've received from our intelligence network. I figured the coves of the islands would give us a little shelter from a larger Athenian fleet but dangerous coves made it just as dangerous as it was advantageous, one missed command and the ship would crash, splintering against the rocky cliffs. As I weighed the the advantages and disadvantages in my mind the second lieutenant called out an approaching fleet of Athenian ships.

"Bloody hell." I muttered under breath, now that they were in our sight it was imperative to formulate a plan, the Piraeus were looking awfully good compared to the Athenian Navy but they were just as god navigators as us, chances are the rocky cliffs wouldn't faze them as much as it would a Megaran fleet.

"Head into the islands!" I ordered the helmsman, "Hopefully we can lose them in the maze of islands."

The helmsmen nodded and the sails were adjusted so that the fleet was now pointed towards the Piraeus.

As the deck became a place of chaos bustling with the marines who had been called on the upper deck in case of a boarding, I returned down to the main cabin where Tyson and the first lieutenant were already, Tyson had already donned his bronze musculata helmet and greves with his short sword sheathed on his belt while the second lieutenant was dressed in a mainly ceremonial uniform.

"Captain," they both said nodding in my direction.

"I assume were going to try to wait out this unfortunate turn of events." The second lieutenant asked.

I nodded, "I don't know how we got into this situation but waiting for a bit before we take a course of action would probably be a good idea, as long as the Athenians dont catch up with us we should be able to loose them." I said before coming up with a plan, "and even if they do, we can always use the terrain to our advantage.

"How do you mean?" a skeptical Tyson asked.

"I looked at the sea chart that laid sprawled out across the table, i'll tell you when we get there, a brilliant plan that requires a certain criteria is not but a distraction if the Athenian navy catches up with us before we reach the islands.

The going was good for us, as we had been going with the wind up until the point we turned to steer towards the islands we received a nice little boost as we made our way while the Athenian navy had to rely entirely on their rowers, as they were heading into the wind.

As the three of us returned from the cabin all of the marines had assembled above deck seven hoplites on each side of the ship with four archers standing around a small vat of tar and a bronze container for an open flame to which the archers would light their arrows on fire with.

Tyson went away inspecting the troops while the first lieutenant and I walked to the prow of the ship to look for any see any man made fabrications that would pose a threat to the structure of the Amyntas, such sunken ships or man made reefs or any other object that could tear into the hull of a wooden ship.

"So what's the plan if the Athenian navy leaves without finding us?" the first lieutenant asked leaning against the prow of the ship.

"I'm not sure." I responded bringing a hand up to my forehead to shield the midday mediterranean sun from my eyes. "I was thinking if they do leave before finding us we could hit them when they're turned around returning to Athens forcing them to turn around if they want to ram our ships."

The second lieutenant thought for a bit before smiling, "eye, a victory like that might force their politicians hands, with a loss at sea of such caliber the Athenian politicians would no doubt call for a truce to protects the supply of the Libyans."

I smiled hopefully thinking that we would be able to finish this war before it reached Corinth's walls. I had no idea how much this war would intensify over the coming years.

 **The next chapter will be in another persons(also the last whew) point of view, it won't last long but just enough to get the flavor going.**


	7. The Battle

**As I mentioned before there is historical basis for this next part, but its not entirely factual. Also no, I'm keeping it simple, no new narrators.**

 **Malcolm**

"What in the name of Ba'al Hamons beard are we doing?" The priestess of Anath questioned stormed the decks of the Athenian escort ship I was on.

"I apologise miss Coryender, but we just spotted a Corinthian Fleet in the waters, I can't have an enemy navy so close to landing,so if you'll just hang on tight for a bit I'm sure admiral Azeus will be able to deal with them in time for us to arrive in egypt on time."

I had mixed feelings to say the least on the mission that I was given, escort a phoenician priestess of Anath back to her home in Persian occupied Egypt. Even if it was just a lousy escort job I was bound to see some action as I was heading into a war zone, but action this close to our departure? I shrugged, _this will be an interesting adventure._ I thought to myself. "Marines, Malcolm shouted, "stand at attention, oarsmen, full power to the oars."

There was the usual hustle about a war ship preparing for battle, the marines quickly forming a protective shield wall around the edges of the ship with a pocketful of archers standing in the center.

I made my way to the front of the ship, shielding my eyes from the harsh Mediterranean sun, "Archers," I called back "aim for the sails, I want to capture these sailors, see what they're up too here."

The captain of the archers nodded and relayed my orders to the rest of his company.

I continued to watch the Corinthian fleet for a while, studying their maneuvering before reporting to the captain of the ship.

"Sir, the Corinthians appear to be trying to reach the Piraeus, I can only assume that means that they're trying to give us the slip."

The captain nodded slowly, appearing to weigh his options, "start the assault as soon as they're in range, I want to know what they're doing this close to home." He said handing me an oversized bow with a firing mechanism attached.

"This is a gastraphete, there a type of handheld artillery piece used to fire a bolt over quite a long distance."

"I thought these were still in development." I said looking over the new contraption.

The captain shrugged, "they are, this is I guess what you would call a field test."

"This thing looks a little awkward to fire I said raising it up to my eyes."

"You're going to want to rest it against you lower abdomen." the captain said pushing the bow down to rest on my stomach, "Push the lever forward to hook the bowstring and then push again for the little mechanism to pull the string back into a firing position."

"Wait, you want me to pull back on a bowstring to pull it?"

The captain shrugged, "I'm just repeating to you what the inventor told me."

I didn't really like using a tool without knowing how i worked in case it backfired, in this case that feeling was both literal and figurative, but I followed orders nonetheless.

I grabbed a bolt from a nearby archer who had already dipped it in pitch lit it and waited until we were in firing range aimed at the enemies mast, and fired.

The mast caught fire and spread like, well, wildfire, the ship seemed to increase in speed for a while before it started to slow down, to speeds slower than before it's mast had burned down. The archers on both ships waited eager to join in the fight most of them already had their bows locked on target of the oher ship's mast.

I allowed myself a small smile of satisfaction before I tried to reload the giant crossbow but was stopped as I had to duck for cover as the ship had by then sailed into a range where the archers came into play. With arrows buzzing all around me I decided now wasn't the best place to reload dropped the giant crossbow halfway reloaded, and hastily raised my shield which was strapped onto my forearm as two thuds and light shockwaves spread through confirmed my instincts were correct.

I joined the marines who were already forming up defensive positions on both sides of the trireme standing closest to the ship's galley to protect the captain and the priestess from any aggression that the enemy might direct towards our passenger and commanding officer.

The whining and dull thud of arrows on my shield still confirmed that we were in range but as the soldiers stood in phalanx formation the only real concern of mine was that are mast might go up in flames as easily as the opennints did and we would lose them into the labyrinth of Islands.

The loud scrape of wood hitting wood suppressed my fears however, as the sound of arrows ceased the sound of spears and swords hitting shields replaced them.

The early battle looked too good to be true, from what I could tell the enemy fielded a group thirty or so triremes one that we could easily double, what worried me however was that their seemed to a larger percentage of well trained marines on the ship that we were currently engaged with.

Neither losing their mast or being outnumbered seemed to phase them as they remained stoically locked in formation.

What worried me even more however was the appearance of ten or so lightly armed biremes that seemed to come out of nowhere on our port.

"Archers!" I called out, but they were already on it having lit their first volley on fire they took aim on the incoming ships masts in hopes to slow them down until the rest of our force could lock in formation.

I might have been tempted to help the archers out if the first wave of marines hadn't decided that then was a good time to try to board our vessel.

The first soldier who made it onto our vessel was obviously their commander, he was dressed in well kept armor that would look just as good in a state room as it it did on the battlefield and would probably be able to stop quite a few blows a small round shield and a double edged sword forgoing the look of a hoplite for a more versatile swordsman.

He seemed to mistake me for the commander, which I must say felt rather nice, and seemed to issue me a challenge.

I disengaged from the rest of the formation as I moved further away from the side of the ship as I choked up on my spear as would be the custom of fighting a swordsman one on one, and waited for his move.

The two of us remained focused on eachother, each of us trusting out crews to handle each others while we focused on eachother.

The enemy captain made the first move, one which I must admit surprised me a little, he tossed his shield down taking a step back as he gripped his sword with both hands resting the majority of his weight on his back foot as he immediately started to look for an opening.

I grit my teeth realising that this was one opponent who was sure he could win, while throwing his shield down might have seemed to be a weakness it symbolized that he was trained and sure of his skill, no one with half a brain would fight without a shield, that is unless he's been trained to fight lacking one, and prefers to rely on his overall speed and technique.

We kept circling each other each of us waiting for the other to make the first move before he suddenly rushed me sidestepping a thrust from my spear before he kicked my shield sending me staggering backwards.

I quickly jumped back to my feet forcing him to jump away as I swept the area in front of me with my spear, we then returned to circling each other looking for an opening.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked trying figure out if there were reinforcements coming to aid the small corinthian force.

"We heard you were out patrolling the islands and just wanted to say hello?" the commander responded rocking back and forth between his feet.

I quickly noticed he wouldn't talk much while fighting so I would have to end this fight one way or another to get the answer out of him so I decided to go on the offensive.

I timed out my strike so that the majority of his weight would be on his forward foot, minimising the effect of a lunge, and raised my shield up in an arch attempting to catch him off guard, but he simply sidestepped and brought his blade down on my exposed shield arm.

I grunted in pain as I dropped my shield and retreated to safe distance before I could reclaim it leaving me at a distinct disadvantage.

Sure using a polearm in two hands opened up a hole new arsenal of moves for me to play with, but something told me now wasn't the best time to experiment with them so I continued to fight as if I had my shield, by keeping my distance and only thrust.

This kept me safe for a couple more seconds, my opponent feigned attacks but seemed to hold back reading my newly exposed weaknesses and strengths.

However he knew just as well as I did that this wasn't going to get anything done as rushed me once again.

This time without my shield I barely had time to parry his blows and without giving me an opening to attack I doubted that this fight would last much longer.

I frantically tried to figure out a way to outlast this arguably much more trained opponent and came up with nothing he must have noticed it as well because his strikes became slower and more easier to read. This however did not help me because I was becoming more and more tired with every successful block and parry.

Finally he seemed to go in for the killing blow he quickly dre back his sword and plunged it straight towards my rib cage.

I have no idea how I survived this or what I did in order for these next events to unfold but my whole body tensed up as I was expecting a quick death, however as I opened my eyes his blade had only grazed my my side and was now stuck in between my side and spear arm, not wanting to waste this opportunity I dropped my spear angled my body away from his sword as I drew my own considerably shorter blade and plunged it into his sword arm.

This did not remove him from the fight as I had hoped but it did give me a chance to recollect my spear before knocking him aside with a few well timed striked from the but of my spear effectively ending the conflict.

I winced touchinging my side as I gasped in pain withdrawing my hand from my side I noticed my palm was covered with and dripping blood.

I silently cursed under my breath before turning my attention to the rest of the battlefield where the the action seemed to be dying down as the few remaining Corinthians noticed that their leader had been taken down.

 **Sorry for the long wait, I'll try not to keep the wait this long next time also I know I don't do this and I ty to stay away from it as not to sound too desperate but do please write reviews, they are appreciated and they do help.**


End file.
